Gnome Hunt
This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Event With little warning, a stampede of gnomes bursts from the treeline, trampling your camp and ruining a perfectly adequate stew. The tiny creatures clamber into the bushes behind you and peer out from the foliage with great anticipation. You turn to see what has frightened them. A larger-than-average goblin steps into the clearing, a crude sword in one hand and an empty sack in the other. "Did some gnomes just come through here?" The goblin's chins jiggle with anger at your hesitation. "We will not eat them, only throw them." 1. Stand your ground. :You reach for your weapon. No good can come from letting this goblin have his way with the gnomes. :The Dealer draws 1-2 Mischief cards. :"You wish to be thrown too?" The large goblin glares up at you as his friends emerge from the forest to assist. :The player enters Combat. :With the goblins defeated, the gnomes emerge from the bushes. "Again, you come to our aid, human. Perhaps we were wrong about your kind." :If this card's token has not yet been acquired: ::One of the creatures darts into the darkness and returns, dragging a pair of rune-etched daggers behind him. "We forged these greatswords to wield against our terrible foes, but perhaps they'd serve you better." ::The gnome coughs and looks at his feet. "Also, none of us are strong enough to lift them." ::The player acquires Goblin Griefers. ::The player gains this card's token. :If this card's token has already been acquired: ::One of the creatures darts into the darkness and returns, dragging a weapon behind him. "We hoped to wield this siege weapon against our terrible foes, but perhaps it would suit you better." ::The player draws 1 Equipment Card. :In gratitude, the gnomes quickly restore your campsite before dispersing through the forest. 2. Help the goblin capture gnomes. :Sheepishly, you help the goblin pluck gnomes from the bushes and deposit them in his sack. :Dice Gambit (Target: 13) :Success ::Satisfied with the haul, the goblin heaves the wriggling sack over his shoulder and tests the weight. "Thank you, fleshy mortal. I am happy with these gnomes, they are of a good weight and can be flung far." ::The player gains 16 Gold. ::He counts out a coin for each gnome in the sack, then return to the forest, leaving you alone to re-organize your camp. ::The player loses 16 Fame. :Failure ::As you reach into the bushes, a set of tiny teeth clamp down on your thumb. You give a startled cry, scattering gnomes in all directions. The goblin frowns as the tiny creatures leap onto your face and attack! ::The Dealer draws a Gnomes Card. ::You've been ambushed! ::The player enters Combat. ::"At least you tried." Though clearly disappointed, he thrusts a small pile of coins into your hands as payment and marches back into the forest. ::The player loses 12 Fame. ::The player draws a Gold Gain Card. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Gnomish Exchange. Token Unlocks For saving the gnomes from the goblins, your supplies have been added to. Goblin Griefers Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Dice Gambits Category:Equipment (Trait) Category:Gain Gold Category:Fight Goblins Category:Fight Gnomes